The Avengers Have A Twitter? a social media fic
by siriusorionblack1120
Summary: What happens when all the Avengers get twitter? What happens when Peter finds out more about his past than intended? What happens when What Happens when the Avengers meet Peter? read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1: And so it starts

**Spider-Man ** webslinger

Wassup Twitter?

**F***yourchickenstrips** westanapotato

SPIDER MAN!?

**Spider-Man** webslinger

Yep ?ￂﾠ

**SpIdEr MaNs BiGgEsT FaN ** Spooderman

NO WAY!

**Shuri ** Wakanda4evs

SPIDEY! YOU FINALLY JOINES THE APP!

**Spider-Man** webslinger

Yeah... you kinda threatened me if I didn't, so...

**Shuri** Wakanda4evs

Well, it payed off ?ￂﾠ

**Andy** Leonisandromeda

Wait! Does Spidey know the Princess of Wakanda?

**Spider-Man ** webslinger

Idk... do I?

**Shuri ** Wakanda4evs

Yes, I am destened to be friends with this nerdy, stupid, idiot, webhead.

**Spider-Man ** webslinger

er... I'm not sure if I should be hurt, or confused on how one can be both nerdy and stupid

**Shuri ** Wakanda4evs

I was just joking! I thought you've learned by now to never take anything I say seriously

**Tony Stark ** youknowwhoiam

webslinger, you made a Twitter!?

**Spider-Man** webslinger

Yep! Gotta interact with the people. Plus, Shuri threatened me

**Karen** SM-A.I

Hello, Spider-Man. I see that you have finally gotten the app.

**Spider-Man ** webslinger

KAREN!? Mr. Stark, how is it possible for my A.I to post on twitter?

**Tony Stark ** youknowwhoiam

I made it so that if anything seriously bad happens to you, she's be able to post it so I can see it. Although, Karen just enjoys posting whenever she can.

**Spider-Man** webslinger

#Spiderdad

**peter with a b** peteyparkerr

What's the point of me going to school?

**Ned Leeds ** guyinthechair

Erm... to pass highschool

**peter with a b** peteyparkerr

Yeah, but I have a 200 IQ, I take all advanced classes, and I already know everything the teachers are teaching!

**MJ** WHERE'STHEBEE?

You can still learn some stuff, I think. No-one's that smart

**peter with a b ** peteyparkerr

I'm literally correcting the teachers most of the time.

**Tony Stark ** youknowwhoiam

Why don't you skip a few grades? Or go to college? I have some pull at MIT

**peter with a b** peteyparkerr

I don't because I can't ?ￂﾠ

**Tony Stark** youknowwhoiam

Elaborate

**peter with a b** peteyparkerr

My teachers all hate me, so if I try to skip a grade, they'll fail me so my grades won't be high enough for me to skip.

**Tony Stark** youknowwhoiam

Ok, I'll just have a little conversation with your teachers

**peter with a b** peteyparkerr

Its ok, Mr. Stark. I kind of like highschool! ?ￂﾠ

**Tony Stark** youknowwhoiam

If you're sure...

**peter with a b** peteyparkerr

Don't worry, tin can, I'm sure!

**Flash T.** hundredyarddash

WAIT! HOW DOES PUNNY PARKER KNOW TONY STARK!?

**Tony Stark** youknowwhoiam

What. Did. You. Just. Call. Him?

**Flash T**. hundredyarddash

Penis. I called him penis because he doesn't have one XD stupid tranny

**peter with a b ** peteyparkerr

... I may not have a f-ing dick, but at least I have smarts and not some rich parents that buy their way into everything!

**Flash T**. hundredyarddash

Hah. Like you would know anything about having parents. What did your parents even do? Work at a dumpster?

**Peter with a b** peteyparkerr

How does one "work at a dumpster"? That's not a job

**Flash T**. hundredyarddash

You know what I ment. You also avoided my question: what did your parents do for work

**Ned Leeds** guyinthechair

His parents were donkeys

**peter with a b **peteyparkerr

No, they were frogs... duh

_**(A/N: If you read the comics, you may remember that Peter's parents were S.H.I.E.L.D agents. So, obviously, peter cant tell Flash what his parents did. So, peter and Ned are saying a bunch of nonsense to distract Flash, and hopefully stop Flash from asking questions**_)

**peter with a b** peteyparkerr

Or... I think they were ducks

**Ned Leeds** guyinthechair

Or chickens

**Flash T. ** hundredyarddash

Wha- nevermind. Forget I ever asked

_**Private Chat: Natasha and Peter **_

Natasha: I knew your parents

Peter: What? But My parents were llamas

Natasha: that trick won't work. I practally invented it

Peter: You did not know my parents.

Natasha: say yes or no to the following question

Natasha: Your true name is Pyotr Benjamin Parker

Peter: look. My parents were nobodys

Natasha: answer the question, child

Peter: yes, my name is Pytor Benjamin Parker

Natasha: where are you from

Peter: My ansestry is Russian, Itallian, and British

Natasha: Say yes or no; you are Spiderman

Peter: no.

Natasha: Pyotr.

Peter: WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU ASK ME TO SAY "YES OR NO" IF YOU WILL ONLY ACCEPT YES

Natasha: so I could see if you would tell the truth

Natasha: Stark knows you.

Peter: yes

Natasha: I worked besides your parents in shield after I escaped the red room

Natasha: so did Barnes

Peter: Barnes? The Winter Solder?

Natasha: He now goes by The White Wolf

Peter: okay. No offence, but why tell me this? Or even talk to me at all?

Natasha: Peter, I am your godmother.

**A/N: **_**Hello! Thank you so much for reading my story! this one took a really unexpected turn. I'll post the next chapter within the next two days. **_


	2. Chapter 2: New discoveries

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the lack of actual twitter in this chapter! I promise there will be more in the next chapter! Thanks for reading, ill try to post the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow. **

**But PLEASE read this chapter because its important for the rest of the story.**

**Peter**: okay. No offence, but why tell me this? Or even talk to me at all?

**Natasha:** Peter, I am your godmother.

**Peter: **Your my WHAT

**Natasha: **Your godmother

**Peter: **yeah, I got that part!

**Peter: **WHY WAS I NEVER TOLD OF THIS?

**Peter: **HOW DOES THIS EVEN WORK?

**Peter:** WHY HAVE I NEVER HEARD OF THIS?

**Natasha: **Pyotr, you need to calm down

**Peter:** WHAT!? CALM DOWN!?

**Peter: **Why is it getting hard to breath?

**Natasha: **Peter, you're having a panic attack. you need to breath

Peter drops his phone and falls off the bed. He didn't know what was happening; one moment he was texting his... Godmother? and the next moment he was hyperventilating.

Did his chest always feel so tight? it was like an elephant was sitting on him. his hands started shaking, and everything started spinning.

"Peter" a voice said. what was that voice? it was familiar. OH its Karen

"Peter", said Karen again, "Your heart rate seems to be higher than normal. should I call Mr. Stark?"

"No." he gasped, "Don't call Mr. Stark!"

Peter struggled to his feet , just to fall right back to his knees.

Karen spoke again, "Subjects breathing is unsteady. assistance required. Calling Mr. Stark"

"N...No... don't", Peter struggled to gasp out. if Mr. Stark found out that he has panic attacks, he would think that Peter is week!

"Please... don't call... I'm fine", Peter said

"kid?"

_**Tony Stark's POV**_

Tony was working on some new updates for Dum-E. Yes, Pepper had told his several times already to get some sleep, but is sleep really needed?

Suddenly, F.R.I.D.A.Y spoke, startling the crap out of him.

"Mr. Stark, you are getting a call from Peter's Ai, Karen. Shall I answer it?"

Tony was shocked to say the least. His GPS tracker says that Peter is in his bedroom. Did he take the tracker out again?

"Yes, answer, F.R.I.D.A.Y"

As soon as he said this, Peters voice came through.

"Please... don't call... I'm fine", Peter said

Well, The kid seems to be having problems breathing, so I doubt he's "fine"

"kid?", Mr. Stark asked through the phone, "are you alright?"

"y..yeah, im-i'm fine."

"Doesn't sound like it", replied Mr. stark

"I-i-i I can handle it", said Peter in a desperate tone

"uh huh. yeah, I'm heading over right now", said Mr. Stark in a 'No nonsense' tone

Peter didn't say anything else, so Mr Stark took off to Peter's apartment

_**Peter's POV**_

Oh no! Mr. Stark is coming over! if Mr. Stark saw Peter like this, Mr. Stark would abandon Peter for being week, and take away his suit! These thoughts made Peter hyperventilate even more

seconds later, as if on cue, Mr. Stark burst in through Peters door

"Kid, are you okay?", Mr. Stark rushed up to him and sat next to Peter on the floor, "What's wrong, where are you hurt?"

Peter just shook his head, confusing Mr. Stark

"Im... im... im not... hurt", Peter managed to gasp out.

Mr. Stark observed Peter for about five seconds before his eyes widened in realization.

"You're having a panic attack, aren't you?", asked Mr. Stark.

Peter nodded, his eyes scrunched up tight

"Can I touch you?", Mr. Stark asked slowly

Peter nodded, so Mr. Stark started rubbing circles on Peters back

A few seconds later, Mr. Stark put Peters hand on Tony's chest and said, "Try to follow my breathing pattern."

Peter tried to copy the breathing. _In, Out. In. Out. In. Out. _

Very slowly, Peters breathing slowed back down to normal

"do you want to talk about it?", asked Mr. Stark

"no", said Peter, deciding not to tell Stark about Natasha

Mr. Stark nodded

"Well, next time you have a panic attack, try to call me, ok?"

Peter Nodded, and Mr. Stark bidder him goodbye and left the room

Peter went to sleep.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the lack of actual twitter in this chapter! I promise there will be more in the next chapter! Thanks for reading, ill try to post the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3: Q&A

**Spider-Man** webslinger

Good morning, Twittter! In a few seconds, im going to go live and answer a few Q&A questions with Shuri.

**Ned Leeds** guyinthechair

YAY!

**Flash** T. hundredyarddash

I have a few questions! So cant wait

**_Spider-Man Started a live video 9:45AM_**

Peter appears on the screen in his spiderman costume (mask on of course) and an MIT sweatshirt over it, with Shuri seated next to him.

"Hello everyone!", Peter says, "as I said on my Twitter this morning, Shuri and I are going to do a Q&A."

Shuri picks up a jar full of folded pieces of paper and says, "in this jar, we have written down all of the questions that we have been asked over instagram and twitter. We will take turns answering them."

"I'll go first", Peter says as he grabs the first piece of Paper

"Is spiderman Tony Stark's son?"

" I don't know, am I?", asked Peter

Shuri rolls her eyes and says, "No. You're turn!" She picks up the next piece of paper and reads

"Who's your favorite Avenger?"

" Er... that would have to be The Black Widdow. She's pretty cool", said Shuri while nodding

Peter stiffins at the mention of Natasha, but moves on.

"What is your favorite Vine?"

"Er", started Peter, "OH! Its this", Peter stands up and picks up a coke can "THIS &%$# EMPTY. YEET!",

Peter throws the can across the room, and sits back down next to a laughing Shuri

"Who would win a starring contest?"

Peter and Shuri stared each other in the eye for two full minutes, before Shuri got bored and started poking peter

"ow-That's-ow-Cheating", Peter said, while being poked in the chest

"No, we didn't make a rule againsed poking", said shuri

Finally, Shuri poked him in the side, and peter yelped and blinked.

"i win", smirked Shuri

Peter started grumbling something about crazy princesses

"Anyways, That's the end of our Q&A, I hope to see you all soon! BYE!", yelled Peter

LIVE VIDEO ENDED BY SPIDER-MAN 10:00am

**F***yourchickenstrips** westanapotato

That was the best thing ever! Is it ok if we still ask you a few questions?

**Spider-Man** webslinger

Yep 😊

**F***yourchickenstrips** westanapotato

Ok! THX! Anyways, do you have any siblings?

**Spider-Man** webslinger

Im pretty sure that I'm not allowed to answer that, sorry.

**SpIdEr MaNs BiGgEsT FaN** Spooderman

How did you meet Tony Stark?

**Spider-Man** webslinger

He just showed up in my apartment.

**Flash** T. hundredyarddash

Do you really know Peter Parker? And if so, what did his parents do for work?

**Spider-Man** webslinger

Yeah, Pete's great! He made all my webs for me! And, like he said, his parents are ducks, so I don't understand your second question :(

**Andy** Leonisandromeda

Can you like... sit on my face or smthg

**Tony Stark** youknowwhoiam

NO! He may not! I am surprized that you even asked such a question. That's gross. And Flash, stop asking about peter's parents.

**peter with a b** peteyparkerr

Thanks Mr. Stark!

**Flash** T. hundredyarddash

What would you do if I just asked penis about his parents while he's in school?

**Natasha** r. Blackwiddow

If you do, you and I are going to have a little talk. Peter said not to ask about what his parents did for work, and you need to respect that.

**Flash** T. hundredyarddash

Why do you guys care so much about penis? He's just a stupid tranny. No wonder why his parents and uncle left him; even they wanted to get away from him so much that they died

**Natasha r**. Blackwiddow

Say. That. One. More. Time.

**Tony Stark** youknowwhoiam

Peter Parker is one of the best kids I know. He is so innocent and pure, and has such a kind heart! I'm shocked on how someone who has been through so much in his life could be so selfless, kind, and caring

**Tony Stark** youknowwhoiam

Sometimes, I only WISH that he cared for himself as much as he cares for others.

**Tony Stark** youknowwhoiam

Peter Parker is a genius kid who not only goes to highschool every day, but then takes MIT online classes after school.

**Natasha** r. Blackwiddow

Not to mention that he knows 3 Avengers, and is likely to meet the rest soon

**Natasha** r. Blackwiddow

Stay away from the kid if you know whats best for you.

**Flash** T. hundredyarddash

Yes ma'am! Im so sorry ma'am and sir!

**peter with a b** peteyparkerr

I-I I don't know what to say, guys. Thank you! I didn't know that anyone other than May or Ned actually cared for me.

Also, what do you mean by I am likely to meet the rest of the Avengers soon?

**Natasha** r. Blackwiddow

You'll see ;)

**Tony Stark** youknowwhoiam

Now, will you two tell me how you know eachother?

**peter with** **a b** peteyparkerr

Nope

**Natasha** r. Blackwiddow

No.

**Tony Stark** youknowwhoiam

**Ok** then

_YOU HAVE ENTERED THE AVENGERS GROUP CHAT_

**Spider-Man:** erm... why am I in this chat?

**Tony:** hey Underoos. Welcome to the official Avengers group chat.

**Spider-Man:** REALLY!? A group chat with the Avengers?

**Tony:** Calm down, Kid. And yes, you are spiderman, are you not?

**Clint:** Wait, is spiderman a kid?

**Steve:** Seriously, Stark? You invited a kid to a war?

**Spider-Man:** Lol. No, I'm not a kid

**Sam:** Good thing. Stark would be dead by now if Natasha found out he brought a kid to battle

**Natasha:** hello again, spidey. We still need to talk about you-know-what with Barnes

**Spider-Man:** hello again! And, I will talk with you for sure!

**Scott:** Stark added in the spider-kid?

**Spider-Man:** first of all, NOT A KID. Second of all, yes.

**Spider-Man:** Nice to meet all of you! Well, metting all of you outside of battle for the first time! Fighting was not fun.

**Clint:** OMG this kid is so damn pure!

**Tony:** I know I've tried to corrupt him for ages, but the worst thing I've gotten him to say was half of the f word before he cut himself off and said, "cursing is not nice, Mr. Stark."

**Tony:** Spidey will get to choose when he wants to reveal himself, so don't try to dig into it.

**Spider-Man:** thanks mr. Stark!

**Spider-Man:** I have to go on patroll rn, so talk later

**8:_30pm-Spider-Man had gone offline_**

A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the positive feedback! i'll try to post again within the next two days!


	4. Chapter 4: intern?

**#1 intern** si-intern

Hey! It's Mr. Stark's youngest (and favorite) intern here

**#1 intern** si-intern

I made this acc so that I can show all of you what goes on inside Avengers tower!

**#1 intern** si-intern

Eye- Mr. stark just threw a cup at my head, so I gtg.

**CAN I PLEASE HAVE A WAFFLE!?** starkstan

has anyone else noticed that /si-intern account? is this one actually real? real?

**Biggest stark stan** ironmam  
i mean, i don't know if its real but the fact that it MIGHT BE is exiting

Stark hasn't been on twitter enough, so even if it's fake, this guy is still kinda amusing

**#1** **intern** si-intern

okay wtf? I woke up to 10k followersw?

**Biggest stark stan** ironmam  
okay but are you really tonys intern or not? I've never heard of SI accepting young interns, or the interns personally knowing Tony Stark.

**#1** **intern** si- intern

wouldn't you like to know? ;)

...

_You Have Entered The Avengers Group Chat_

**Clint:**so, spiderman

**Spider-Man:**Hey, Mr. Barton!

**Clint: **just call me Clint, kid

**tony:**Hey, why are you still awake? It's three in the morning

**Clint:**well see… I have STUFF to do.

**tony: **are you doing stuff or someone?

**Spider-Man: **ewwww! That's gross, Mr. Stark!

**Spider-Man: **and for the whole sleeping thing, This generation doesn't sleep anyway...

**tony: **What does that mean?

**Clint:**lol my oldest kid says something simular

**Sam:**so, Spidey is a kid

**Spider-Man: **WHAT? NO

**Natasha:** Stop prying, sam.

**Clint:**STARK WHY WOULD YOU BRING A KID TO BATTLE?

**Tony: **A kid that can STAND ON THE FUCKING CEALING! He's stronger than cap!

**Clint:**wow oKAY. Calm down, stark.

**Spider-Man:**…

**Tony: **What did you just tell me to do?

**_3:10am-Tony kicked Clint offline_**

**Spider-Man:**that wasn't nice, Mr. Stark!

,,,...,,,

_Private Chat: Natasha, Bucky and Peter_

**Natasha:**Pyotr, we need to talk

**Natasha:**because the last time didn't go very well.

**Bucky:**What? There was a last time?

**Peter:**yeah, sorry about that, Mrs. Romanoff! I didn't mean to freak out like that!L

**Natasha:**a) Never appoligise for a panic attack

b) you can call me aunt nat. you did when you were younger

**Bucky:**what do you mean, panic attack?

**Peter:**when aunt nat told me that i was her god child, I went into a full blown panic attack.

**Peter:**Mr. stark came to help coach me through it tho

**Natasha:**I wasn't informed of Tony helping you.

**Peter:**well, I haven't really talked to you since, so I didn't really have time to tell you. I'm sorry!

**Natasha:**okay, as your godmother, I am making a few rules for you.

**Natasha:**first, stop apologizing so much. Not everything is your fault.

**Peter:**oh. I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I was annoying you!

**Natasha:**Pyotr!

**Peter:**Sorry!

**Peter:**whoops! I didn't mean to say sorry again! I'm sorry!

**Peter:**awe frick! Why am I so bad at this? I cant do anything right!

**Bucky:**rule #2: no putting yourself down like that. Yes, Nat and I know about your depression/anxiety, but constantly putting yourself down is a habbit that we need to break.

**Natasha:**rule #3: visit Bucky and I at the tower every Friday after school, starting this week. Buck will pick you up on his motorcycle.

**Natasha:**And am I correct in thinking that you live with your aunt and uncle?

**Peter:**well

**Peter:**you see, my uncle was shot last year. He died in my arms.

**Peter:**He's still kinda a sensitive subject, so I would preffer if you didn't bring him up around me for a while.

**Natasha:**im so sorry for your loss! But, I respect your request, so I will not bring up your uncle until you're ready

**Peter:**thank you

**Bucky: **No need to thank us kid. but for now, i really need to get going. Nat is being scarily nice, and quite frankly, im terrified.

**Natasha: **also, isn't it a spider baby's bedtime?

**Peter:** wha- NOOOO

**Bucky:** its 3:30am.

**Peter:** SO!?

**Natasha:** Go to sleep.

**Peter:** yes ma'am.

**Bucky:** ...

**Peter:** what? she scares me! :(

_**Peter Logged Off 3:32am**_

**_A/N: Hello everyone! i will try to post again tomorrow, but if I _****_can't, ill post by Saturday night!_**


	5. important plz read

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Thank ya'll so much for all the kind reviews and views! **

**I'm so sorry guys, but somethings going on, and I wont be able to post for at least another week. (at the most two and a half to three weeks)**

**I'll try to post again as soon as possible, and i'll be posting several chapters at once when its possible for me to post again for an i'm sorry for not posting gift!**

**Within the time that i'm not posting, ya'll can comment ideas on what ya'll want to happen in this story! **

**I love to hear your guys's opinions and ideas, and I hope i'll be writing for you all soon!**

**I'll be giving out shoutouts when I can type again to all my active fans and the people who have commented on my story.**


	6. more coming soon

Hey guys! I am SO sorry, but I have somehow broken the charger cable for my laptop. So, until I can buy a new one, I can not continue this story.

I should be able to continue in 2-3 weeks, so please stuck around!

Please tell me anything that you would like to see happen in this story because I am slowly running out of ideas. I'll still be able to come up with more ideas, but it's easier with your help!


	7. chapter 5: meetings and greetings

Peter woke up the next morning to his phone ringing. He rolled over onto his other side, and picked up the phone

Ms. Black Widow is calling

Peter very quickly hit the accept call button

"Good morning, Ms. Romanoff!", A very cheerful peter greeted over the phone

"mornin' , Pyotr. Do you have time to come over to the tower today to meet Bucky and i?" Responded Natasha

Peter started to panic I get to meet my godparents? What if I embarrass myself? What if they hate me? What if I'm not everything that they hoped for?

Quickly, peter made a decision and said,

"y-yeah, Ms. Romanoff. I'm free today"

"okay. Please come over around noon.", responded Natasha, "oh, and pyotr?"

"yes?"

"Please just call me Aunt nat when no one is around."

"yes, aunt nat. see you at twelve!"

"See you, Pete"

With that, peter hung up and quickly got dressed in a NASA t-shirt, and some black trousers.

Peter then rushed downstairs, ate breakfast, said goodbye to may, left the apartment, and started swinging towards the tower.

_Ten Minutes Later _

Peter landed on the roof of the Avengers tower, and started walking down the stairs that lead to the main penthouse

As he was walking, he passed a certain Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist.

"Hey kid", said tony from behind peter, making peter jump, "Want to explain what you're doing in the tower?"

Peter slowly turned around to see Tony standing there, one eyebrow raised, and waiting for a reason on why the little spider is walking through his hallway.

"ok yeah, s-sorry, Mr. Stark. I was j-just looking for Ms. Romanoff"

Before Tony could say anything else, a feminine voice came from the hallway next to them.

"I see that you're ten minutes early, Pyotr", said Natasha, walking up to Peter and bringing him into a side hug.

"H-hey, Au- Natasha", stuttered peter, almost saying "aunt nat" infrount of Mr. Stark.

This only made Tony even more confused.

"Now may you explain how you know Peter?", asked Tony

"No." said Natasha, grabbing peter by his shoulders and steering him into her bedroom.

Once they entered Natasha's bedroom, Peter noticed that there was a one-armed man sitting on Natasha's couch.

"hello, Pyotr", The man said, "I'm Bucky Barnes."

Peter took a step towards the man, "I-I know who you are, Mr. Barnes"

"Quit it with the formalties, азиатский ребенок, just call me uncle Bucky, or солдат дядя

At that, Peters lips curved into a small, shy smile, and the room fell into a comfortable silence.

"So, Pyotr, what's this I hear about you being a genius kid or something llike that?", Bucky spoke, breaking the silence

Peter looked up in surprise and replied, "y-yeah, I'm pretty smart, I guess"

Natasha smirked, and Bucky let out a bark-like laugh

"Only pretty smart, huh?", asked Natasha, pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket, "then would you like to tell me what this is?"

Peter took the piece of paper from Natasha and opened it up

"go on, read it out", said Bucky

Peter took in a deep breath and read, "Peter Benjamin Parker, we are very pleased to inform you that you have been excepted into the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. Please be at our campus on the 29th of August of next year to discuss your enrollment. If you have any problems, call at this number: 000-000-0000"

By the time that peter was done reading, he had tears in his very wide eyes, and his voice was slightly higher than normal.

Bucky walked up to peter and brought him into a hug, and Natasha moved into the doorway.

"STARK!", Natasha yelled from the doorway, "GET YOUR PATHETIC ARSE DOWN HERE NOW!"

Peter heard a muffled "coming", from upstairs, and some quickly paced footsteps running down the stairs

A few seconds later Tony ran into the room and yelled, "WHAT'S THE MATT-", but he stopped himself when he saw peter crying happy tears into Bucky's shoulder

"what the fuck did I miss?", asked Tony, looking slowly around the room

Natasha handed Tony the opened acceptance letter and walked over to peter

Tony's eyes skimmed through the oh-too-familiar letter. When he was done, he had the biggest smile on his face and walked up to peter and embraced him in a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Pete", Tony mumbled into Peter's hair.

Once peter broke out of their hug, and wiped away his tears he asked, "But-but what if its t-t-too much pressure, and I-I-I fall behind? I don't want to st-stop going to Midtown tech"

"well," Tony started, "Why don't you go to midtown tech for your english, writing, and History classes, and you can go to MIT for Math and science after school"

"Yeah", Peter wispered, "Yeah, I like that idea"

Peter went home that night happier than he had ever been in his entire life.


	8. Chapter 6: A little background

Ned Leeds guyinthechair

Why is Peter so sad today? He seemes so depressed, and wouldn't talk to me for the whole day

MJ WHERE'STHEBEE?

Ummmm... Ned, check the date

Ned Leeds guyinthechair

ohhhhhhhhhhh. 🙁

Tony Stark youknowwhoiam

What? What's wrong with peter?

Ned Leeds guyinthechair

Ten years ago this day, Pete was in a plane crash. The crash left both of his parents dead, and Pete was left deaf. Peter only just gained back his hearing last year (when he was fourteen) when the you-know-what happened. (A/N: I know that this didn't really happen, but hey; its Fanfiction! Also, "you-know-what" is the spider bite)

MJ WHERE'STHEBEE?

After the crash, pete was sent to foster care for two months before he could live with May because she didn't have enough money at the time. So, as you could probably tell, today does not bring back good memories for Peter

Tony Stark youknowwhoiam

Well, shit

peter with a b peteyparkerr

Hey guys

Ned Leeds guyinthechair

Hey, Pete. Are you ok?

Peter with a b peteyparkerr

Not right now, but I will be soon. By tomorrow I'll be feeling better. Today is just hard on me. Sorry for acting so gloom all day

Clint hawkeye2016

Hey, Pete. I'm so sorry for you loss. Also, YOU WERE DEAF AND DIDN'T TELL ME!?

Peter with a b peteyparkerr

Yeah, that might be because I don't really know you?

Clint hawkeye2016

Oh yeah. Nat told me about you

We would have been able to talk in sign to each other!

Peter with a b peteyparkerr

We can still do that now too...

Tony Stark youknowwhoiam

NOPE. THAT WILL NOT BE HAPPENING

Peter with a b peteyparkerr

\- - -. -.-/.. .../- … .-. .. -. -. (A/N: yes, this is real morse code, look up a mores code chart to read what it says. The dashes "/" are spaces BTW. 😀)

Clint hawkeye2016

Lol. Tell me about it

Tony Stark youknowwhoiam

Ummmm... someone care to explain what just happened?

MJ WHERE'STHEBEE

Pete used morse code, and clint responded

Tony Stark youknowwhoiam

Ok... by no sign language, I thought that no morse code would be implied

Peter with a b peteyparkerr

awwwwww. You're no fun

Clint hawkeye2016

Yeah, Tony. You're no fun

Spider-Man webslinger

Hrmmk burg

\- Clint  hawkeye2016

Spidey is 3am what are you doing awake?

\- Spider-Man webslinger

Well, no one really sleeps in this century anyway, so... also, I wanted ice cream, so I swung to the nearest grocery store, and bought like four tubs of ice cream!

\- Clint hawkeye2016

Kid... just go. To. bed

\- hrmmk burg natalie

Big mood spidey

-Tony stark youknowwhoiam

Kid, if you don't go to sleep, I'll ground you from patrolling for a week

\- Spider-man webslinger

Mr stark! You don't have to do that, but okay I'll go to sleep


	9. Chapter 7:PSAS from cap

**#1 intern** si-intern

*sits on chair* "So, you haven't seen the Captain America PSA's

**Tony Stark** youknowwhoiam

What's this about Cap and PSA's?

**#1 intern** si-intern

He did a bunch of PSA's about like health, drugs, bullying, detention, food, sex ed and other things. They show them in schools all over New York, at least I think so.

**Tony Stark** youknowwhoiam

We're watching these tonight at dinner, you're coming over. cptamerica get ready

**Captain America **cptamerica

si-intern! Fuck, why'd you tell him!?

**#1 intern** si-intern

Whoops. sorry

**Bucky **buckaruuuu

LANGUAGE, CAP

**Captain America **cptamerica

THAT WAS ONE TIME, BUCKY! You weren't even there for it!

**Taylor Shane **tayshay

How have the Avengers NOT seen the PSA'S?

**Bucky **buckaruuuu

Steevie just hasn't told any of us. I hereby declare убийца детка as the best child in this world

**#1 intern** si-intern

It is an honor, sir! I would like to thank my aunt, my pet snail, all of my teachers, my fish, my pineapple, and my socks

**Tony Stark** youknowwhoiam

Now that we are done with that very emotional moment…

**#1 intern** si-intern

How is it emotional?

**Tony Stark** youknowwhoiam

You didn't thank me, traitor

**#1 intern** si-intern

Yeah, because you're old

**Tony Stark** youknowwhoiam

Why you little

**Flash **hundred yard dash

Si-intern, do you really know Peter Parker?

**#1 intern** si-intern

Yeah! Peter helps me sometimes at SI

**Tony Stark** youknowwhoiam

Si-intern, come on by the tower. I have someone for you to meet

**#1 intern** si-interN

On my way (:

Peter put his phone down and put on his spidey suit.

_Who would Mr. Stark want ME to meet?_

Peter pulled on his mask and jumped out the window. Once he was out, he shot a web at the nearest building, and swung his way over to the tower.

A/N: I will post the second part of this chapter by this weekend! Should I make a Peter Parker oneshot fic?


	10. Plzread!

Hey guys!!!!! I'm so sorry for not posting a lot recently. I have been really busy lately. I will make sure to update within the next two weeks!

How would you guys like it if I made a Peter Lokison story?

I really love those stories, so if you guys would like me to, I will make one.

Also, I'm really running extremely low on inspiration for this story. Don't worry, I WILL continue it, but if you guys have any ideas for future chapters, please comment them. They may help me post more chapters in a shorter amount of time

Bye!!!


End file.
